Another Lifetime, Another Universe
by toby penn
Summary: WARNING: This is a Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan fanfic!!!! What happens if the movies never happened in real life and obi-wan is forced to re-live his master's death every night? The plot's taken from an anime series and you anime freaks should know where. anyway,


Another Lifetime, Another Universe   
by Toby Penn  
  
"No!"  
  
Obi-Wan watched helplessly as his master crumpled to the ground. No, he thought as a feeling of utter despondency spread throughout his body.   
  
It can't be. No! Not yet! Not when I haven't even told you...  
  
Anger, pure and red, spread inside him and mixed with his despair as he faced the Sith. As the shields finally opened, he threw himself at his opponent. Numbness had spread within him as his 'saber crackled against the Sith's, attacking and blocking blow by blow. The link to his master was slowly fading away with each passing moment.  
  
Not when I haven't even told you that I love you.  
  
He watched as the Sith's eyes registered astonishment as he fell down the deep, wide hole, his body in two halves. Obi-Wan let his anger dissipate into the Force and breathed deeply as he felt it's Darkness leave him. The feeling of triumph only lasted a second as he rushed to his master's side. Qui-Gon was still there.  
  
"It's...It's too late..." His master whispered.  
  
"No!" He cried. Obi-Wan cradled his master in his arms. He's so pale... "No, Master, you'll get through this. You'll be okay..."  
  
"Obi-Wan...my little Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon chuckled breathlessly. "Promise me..."  
  
"Yes, Master. Anything..."  
  
"Promise me you will...train the boy..." Obi-Wan nodded to his master.  
  
"He is...the chosen one..." Qui-Gon touched his cheek lovingly with his fingertips. Obi-wan swallowed as he blinked away tears waiting to fall.  
  
"Oh, Obi-Wan...If things had turned out differently..." Qui-Gon stroked his apprentice's cheek and wiped away the tear that had escaped from his padawan's eye. Obi-Wan swallowed again as more tears followed.  
  
"Qui-Gon, I-" But his master stopped him.  
  
"Sshhh...I know Obi-Wan..." He said. "I love you too..."   
  
Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a moment as he felt his life-force slowly leave him. Opening them, he looked deeply into his beloved's tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Obi-Wan...we will be together...again, you and I..." He said lovingly to his padawan.  
  
"Qui-Gon..." Obi-Wan sobbed.  
  
"It may be another lifetime or...another universe...but I will find you."   
  
"I love you, Qui-Gon."  
  
Softly they kissed, closed mouth and full of love. Obi-wan felt the fingers brush his face one last time as they stilled and fell away. The life he held dear to him stopped and ceased to exist. Tears flowing freely now, he broke away from his beloved's mouth and rested his forehead against Qui-Gon's.   
  
Obi-Wan began to weep.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Suddenly bolting upright, his clothes stuck to his body with sweat as his heart beat rapidly. Running a hand over his face, he looked at the blinking clock to the side of his bed. Three o'clock. Swinging his feet to the floor, he held his head in his hands.   
  
"A dream. Another dream. It was just a dream."   
  
He ran his hands over his face again and tried to calm his beating heart. Even now the lingering despair was still with him. The deep voice of the man named Qui-Gon still echoed in his ears. Tears were stinging his eyes as he watched one drop to the carpet of his room. Suddenly, he felt so alone.  
  
"Everything seemed so real."  
  
Standing up, he wiped his eyes and grabbed a tissue from the night stand to blow his nose. This is so ridiculous, he thought. Crying over a man, someone in my dreams no less. He gave a bitter laugh at the ironies in life and went to the living room to watch television. He wouldn't get any sleep tonight  
  
  
  
"Just send the goddamn papers to the secretaries! What? Then....Oh for Christ's sake! The blue one! No! No! What-yes, yes, that's it exactly. No! Goddanmit, the fucking blue ones! Argh!"  
Benjamin Keith slammed the phone down on it's cradle and threw the pile of papers he was holding down on the floor. The minute he did, he regretted it. The one hundred plus pages had scattered around him and his co-workers were looking at him as if he might have been crazy. He smirked to himself. Hell, I might as well BE crazy.  
  
"Shit."   
  
"Shit's right, Ben! Dad's gonna kick your ass when he sees this mess!"  
  
Benjamin turned his swivel chair around and saw his brother leaning against the desk behind his. Arms akimbo, he shook his head and whistled.   
  
"You do know that those papers are due by this afternoon right?"  
  
"You know what, Jarwin? If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it." Getting out of his seat, Benjamin began to gather the papers.  
  
"Meesa no want to ari-goo." He said playfully to his brother, "Meesa just wanna help!" Benjamin gave him a dirty look. Rolling his eyes, he crouched down to help his brother.   
  
"Geesh, lighten up, Ben. It's not the end of the world! What's up your ass anyway?" Jarwin snickered at the little joke. Ever since he found out about his little brother, he and his wife had tried to get Benjamin a boyfriend. So far, he hadn't connected with anybody yet.  
  
Glaring at his brother, he punched him hard on the arm. "Shut the hell up!"  
  
"Ow...that hurt!" Jarwin complained, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Good." Benjamin stood up and straightened. Stretching and rubbing the side of his head, he tidied his desk. "Tell Dad I went on a break and that I'll get the papers to him by this afternoon."  
  
His brother nodded to him as he picked up his jacket and bag. Going to the elevator, he pushed the button to go down. When the doors opened, his brother placed a hand in the doorway to keep it open. Handing the rest of the papers to Benjamin, Jarwin looked at his brother closely.  
  
"Have you been sleeping all right? You look bad." Benjamin sighed and tucked the papers away in his bag.  
  
"No, just these weird dreams I've been having. It keeps me awake at night."   
  
"The same ones from three weeks ago? The one with What's-his-name always giving you advice on cooking?"  
  
"Yoda?" Benjamin laughed. "I wish! No, someone else. But I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Hn. Okay. I'll see you later, Ben." Stepping away from the doors, a thought struck Jarwin. Before the doors closed, he said, "Benjamin, don't forget to come for dinner tomorrow. Irene's having a little get-together with a couple of people! Don't forget okay?"  
  
"But-!" Too late. The doors had already closed and the elevator was going down. He hit his head a couple of times against the doors. Damn! Just when he thought his life couldn't get any worse. He didn't really feel like going to a dinner while Irene and his brother played match-maker for the evening. Yet he knew if he didn't go, he would never hear the end of hi sister-in-law's nagging. Looking up he gazed at his reflection on the metal doors and gasped.   
  
Turning around quickly, he found no one with him in the car.   
  
I could've sworn I saw someone...  
  
A small bell rang and the door opened to the lobby. Looking around one more time, he stepped off the elevator and walked briskly to his favorite diner. Rain slapped against him and matted down his short reddish-brown hair. The chill of the rain was nothing like the apprehension he was feeling now.  
  
For a moment, in the elevator, he had felt something familiar he couldn't put words to. Almost like the dream. He shook his head, a sliver of foreboding going down his spine.   
  
Better not to think of it...  
  
"Benjamin! Come on in!" Startled out of his reverie, Benjamin looked up to the familiar face of his friend.   
  
Maxwell William was behind the counter frying hamburgers on the grill. Pulling up a stool, he settled down on the counter and watched the dark man expertly flip the meat onto a bun. A few seconds later it was set on a plate with fries and it's condiments and was placed in from of him.  
"Thanks." He said, lifting the burger to his mouth. A few moments later he asked around a mouthful of food, "Where's Andrew and Amila?"   
  
"Huh, probably making out in the back. Damn teenagers, you'd think they'd get their hormones in check before they go to work." Benjamin laughed. "So anyway, what's wrong with you, son?"  
  
"Nothing, Max. Just tired, I guess." Benjamin played with his food and lamely bit into a fry.  
  
"Huh, just make sure you get a good night's sleep tonight. That'll make you into a new man,"  
  
"Right," He said. If I can get TO sleep that is.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Concentrate, Padawan. Center your mind and release your frustrations to the force."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Going over the katas again, Obi-Wan tried harder to block out the fact that Qui-Gon so near beside him. Breathing slowly, he forced his arms to mimic the movement of his master. Doing what he was told, he released his thoughts to the force and tried to find his center. The word 'tried' being the key word.  
  
It wasn't working. The more he tried to concentrate the more he became clumsy. The third time he bumped into his master, Qui-Gon stilled and straightened.   
  
"Stop, Padawan. I can see your mind is not in the task. We will continue this later, when you're less preoccupied."  
  
Obi-Wan watched his master as he bent down and collected their towels from the edge of the mat. Walking over to him, his Master handed him one. As Qui-Gon wiped the perspiration from his face, Obi-Wan could not help feeling as if he had failed his master. Qui-Gon glanced at his padawan and smirked.  
  
"I'm sorry master."  
  
"Don't apologize, Padawan. We all have our days." Qui-Gon sent a wave of reassurance through the bond as he felt his apprentice's dejection. "Come now, lets get cleaned up."  
  
Gods. At twenty-two I'd have thought I could control my little urges. Great Jedi Knight, you'll become Kenobi. Obi-Wan sighed to himself as he trudged after his master. In the showers, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his master before him.  
  
Already done, Qui-Gon stood beside his open locker, wearing nothing more than his skin. His flesh glistened with water as his right hand rubbed his hair dry with the towel around his neck. Smooth hard muscles moved slowly under the tanned skin, making the simple act ridiculously sensual. Obi-Wan's mouth went dry as he slammed down his shields and became fully erect. Looking up, Qui-Gon regarded his apprentice with concern.  
  
"Padawan?"  
  
Stammering an excuse, he fled to the showers and was thankful the towel had covered the front of his leggings. Turning the temperature to the coldest setting, he stayed under the spray of the water with his clothing still on him. He sighed, resting his forehead on the tiled wall as the water calmed his body somewhat.   
  
Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He chanted the word repeatedly in his mind before he became aware that his master was near.  
  
"Padawan, are you all right?" The utmost concern.  
  
"Yes, Master." Afraid to turn around, he addressed the white tiles his head rested on. "I'm fine."  
  
"Forgive me if I disagree, Obi-Wan. Talking to the wall with your clothes soaking wet does not constitute as being fine." Was that amusement in his voice?  
  
"Really Master, I'll be fine..." He chanted the word again, though he resisted the urge to hit his head repeatedly on the wall. His master's rich, deep laugh echoed from the tiles. He shivered at the sound.  
  
"I'll leave you to your shower then, Padawan. I'll be waiting in our quarters."  
  
Oh, if you only meant that another way, he sighed as Obi-Wan heard his master leave. Turning off the water, he removed his clothes and dressed in the familiar Jedi attire.  
  
  
"No!"  
  
Despair racked through his body as he felt his master's surprise and pain through the bond. Qui-Gon's body crumpled to the ground.  
  
It can't be. No! Not yet! Not when I haven't even told you... I didn't even say good-bye...  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Benjamin woke with a start, his breathing ragged and perspiration covered his face. Disoriented for a moment, he sat up slowly and peeled soaked sheets from his body. He sat at the foot of his bed and buried his face in his hands.   
  
No. Not again. Not again...  
  
The face of the man came back to him as he closed his eyes. The feeling of loneliness and sorrow came and Benjamin started to cry. He did not stop for a long time.  
  
  
The doorbell rang as he pressed the lighted button. It was raining again and it matched his mood perfectly. The sun was behind the clouds, it was dark and murky, and it was cold. Benjamin watched the drops of rain pelt the cement. The door opened and Jarwin welcomed him inside. As he took off his jacket, Irene greeted him in the hallway.  
  
"Benny! I'm so glad you could come. We're still waiting for the others so make yourself comfortable. What would you like to drink?" Irene took his arm and led him to the den. There, he sank into one of the firm red armchairs.  
  
"Something strong." Benjamin mumbled.   
  
Irene laughed and hugged her husband as he came in with two margaritas. Jarwin gave her a loving kiss on the cheek. Watching the display of affection, he couldn't help feeling a little envious of his brother's happiness.  
  
When's my turn?  
  
Jarwin pushed the glass into his hand and settled comfortably on the couch. He felt his brother study him for a moment then he patted Benjamin's knee. Suddenly, without knowing why, his eyes started to water. Even as he tried to stop the tears from coming, his brother's hand kept patting him, giving him wordless support. Soon, his body was wracked with heaving sobs as his brother took the drink from his hands and continued his support. He felt a small hand at his shoulder as he covered his face with his hands and continued to weep. He didn't know when, but his Jarwin and Irene began to talk to him about small insignificant things.  
  
Their voices, a soothing hum in his ear, soon began calm him. Composing himself, he hesitantly joined in their conversation. Soon after, they were talking in earnest and a few smiles were evoked from Benjamin followed by laughter. Irene squeezed his shoulder one last time and left the room to tend to the kitchen. Alone with his brother again, Benjamin searched for an excuse for his behavior.  
  
"No need to explain, Ben. Just know we're here for you." Jarwin winked at his little brother. Benjamin smiled wryly and nodded. Jarwin straightening suddenly as he remembered something.   
  
"Have you ever met my best friend from college?" He asked his brother. Benjamin shook his head.  
  
"No, why? Am I supposed to?"  
  
"He's like you; he has some pretty weird dreams too. Oh you'll like him, Ben. Even though he's a little stand-offish and too-serious, he's got a twisted sense of humor. Did you know, he burned the iguana in our science lab and sent it to the teacher when she gave one of his classmates a grade they didn't deserve?" Jarwin laughed at the memory while Benjamin gawked at him.  
  
"How sadistic!" Benjamin said with disgust.  
  
"No, he wasn't sadistic. Quail's really noble actually." As the doorbell rang, Jarwin stood up and drained the last of his drink. "That should be him." Crunching on the celery, he patted his brother's head. Benjamin made a face at him.  
  
Alone, he assessed his actions before and was glad he had support. The melancholy feeling he had before was now gone and he was now filled with serenity. Absently, he heard his brother's voice coming in the hall being answered by a deep murmur. He stood up and was about to pick up his glass from the table when his brother came in with his friend.   
  
Benjamin took a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Benjamin, I'd like you to meet my best friend, Quail Adams. Quail, meet my little brother Benjamin Keith."  
  
Time stopped and his brother seemed to fade away as he straightened slowly. Everything became black around him as he was aware of only one person. Green eyes met blue as Benjamin swallowed twice to clear his throat.  
  
"It's you..."  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
He was more beautiful than I've ever imagined, unchanged during time. His face, that of complete shock, almost made my heart break. I watched him as he swallowed several times.  
  
"It's you..."   
  
He had whispered it. Whispered it like it was a dream and I would fade away. I smiled at him and his eyes began to fill with those same tears. My love, my beautiful Beloved... I crossed the room and stood before him.  
  
He was disbelieving as he touched my shoulder, my neck, my face. Tears yet unshed pooled in his green eyes as he looked into mine's. A single tear fell from his eye and I cupped his face in my hand, brushing it away. Hugging him slowly to me, his face pressed against my chest, he began to cry softly. I shushed him gently as he sobbed once and clung to me. I pressed a tender kiss upon his damp head and wrapped my arms completely around him, my head resting atop his. I swallowed once, mimicking his earlier actions as I tried to find my voice.  
  
"Obi-Wan...my beautiful Obi-Wan. I've finally found you."  
  
  
  
-fin  
  



End file.
